Bugs (Skyrim)
Bugs and glitches This article is for bugs that are general in nature. They affect the entire game, not just individual items/places, and thus have no other place to go. By default, bug reports go to the articles on items on which or for places for which they occur. Only reports that are confirmed to affect the entire game go here. Just to reiterate from the bugs template above: *Only confirmed bug reports (meaning that at least two separate people have seen the same bug). Confirmation must occur on the talk page. *PC players must remove all game modifications before confirming a bug. Minor bugs This section is for bugs which have little effect on gameplay or have a small effect on side quest progression. * If an NPC is talking to the Dragonborn, even in passing, entering of exiting through a door will cause the NPC to follow through the door and appear at the Dragonborn's side. *'Random Inventory Jumping : '''When depositing items from inventory into a container, or selling to a merchant, the menu is inconsistent in what happens once afterwards. Sometimes the above item is selected, other times the item below is selected. This can even occur when attempting to deposit small numbers of stacked items, i.e. selling 5 apples individually may result in the menu jumping to the item above once the first two have been sold which makes the wrong item being sold or deposited. * Sometimes a new Stormcloak camp in between Pelagia Farm and Honningbrew Meadery can be found. If the questline of the Imperial side is completed, the camp will be empty, except for one Stormcloak soldier, who is friendly regardless of the chosen side. The soldier just stands there, bent over a map saying generic dialogue lines. It may be a leftover of the Battle for Whiterun. * '''Draugr spawning in the house:' Sometimes, a bug can occur in which the two dead draugr spawn along with the player when they fast travel to any location. The corpse are usually found underneath the player's horse. * Fast traveling (usually from dungeon to town) will spawn huge numbers of enemies such as high leveled Draugrs or Bandits (or Reavers in Solstheim). Reloading from previous autosave is recommended in case the enemies murdered some townspeople. * Dropping Items: Sometimes, certain items dropped will return to where they were dropped from the inventory after saving and loading a game, even if they have been moved them elsewhere. * If the player escapes from prison while their health is low and the guards are following them, they will die repeatedly. * Occasionally, a dead horse will spawn in front of the player. If the horse is looted, instead of horse meat, it will carry a ring. * Filled soul gems may not stack, even if the player does not have any stolen soul gems, though some small stacks may occur. * Items may permanently disappear from the player's inventory. * Sometimes the player may spawn several feet from their original position when loading saves, both manual and auto saves. Cosmetic This section is for bugs which only affect the game visually and are not severe enough to be disruptive. * Occasionally, the textures for certain armor pieces won't load properly, making the armor look dull and plastic-like. **This can be resolved by going to another location or unequipping the item, closing inventory, opening it, then equipping it again. * When looking at a dungeon entrance in the game and the white writing is on screen (for example, "To White River Watch"), instead of entering, if a previous save is loaded while the white writing is on screen, the writing will be there when the game resumes from the previous save, and will not go away even when entering a cave, house or any other load screen. **This can only be fixed by completely restarting the game (quitting the game via the PS or Xbox button and then restarting it). * Rarely, all items (inventory, shops, containers, loading screen, etc.) will turn black. Exiting the game and restarting it will fix the bug. * When smithing, the piece of metal is held with the red hot end pointing in the wrong direction and the metal becomes stuck to the Dragonborn's arm until blacksmithing is done. * Shadow flickers may occur from the movement of the day/night cycle creating a flashing strobe effect. * Nirnroot light not fading away: Since one of the patches, every time a Nirnroot is picked up, the light around it doesn't fade away. *'Environment:' In the Riften Prison the wall disappears incredibly often. Notes *Bethesda announced that certain "entertaining" bugs will be kept in Skyrim instead of being fixed, these bugs may include, but are not limited to: giants sending NPCs flying and the "no crime can be seen" bug in which NPCs can not see a player committing crimes if they have a bucket or kettle on their head. 1 See also *Patches (Skyrim) Sources *Entertaining glitches source ru:Баги (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Gameplay